


In Need of a Spare

by GhostCrumpet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Odin no longer has his heir and a spare. The Norns have chosen him a wife to fix this: Darcy Lewis.





	

The mirror was unforgiving. Sure the dress was stunning, the ceremony had been immense, and the tiara, dripping diamonds and other gems so very heavy on her curled hair. But the mirror was unforgiving, and as she sat there it showed her eyes (red), nose (pink), lips (bitten to shreds). Behind her was the bed she would be taken to in a few short minutes, when her husband, the wrong man, would sweep into the room and expect her to be waiting for him and ready.

“My queen?” The young serving woman who’d been at Darcy’s side for the last two weeks, Bryn, her golden hair in braids down her back, approached. “The Allfather will be here shortly… may I?” Bryn lifted tentative hands to Darcy’s own mess of dark curls. 

“Oh… yeah, right,” Darcy said, staring at herself again in the mirror. She felt Bryn’s gentle fingers as the other woman lifted the crown, and set it down upon the dressing table. In short order, Bryn had her hair let down, and was helping her into a gauzy, transparent lilac gown that fell to her ankles. There came a knock on the door and Darcy felt her heart pulsing in her throat.

Bryn laid gentle fingers around Darcy’s wrist, and led her to the bed, where Darcy stood and waited. Bryn melted away, the door opened, and Darcy’s husband, the Allfather, stepped in. He was dressed down, in a simple linen tunic and pants but somehow he looked larger than he had in his full plate armor as she'd stood beside in him in Asgard’s  finest hall. The shoulder strap of her gown slipped and she adjusted it with quick fingers.

Odin’s face was inscrutable as he approached her in the silence of their marriage chamber. When he reached her, he lifted a hand to cradle her cheek, almost tenderly pushing a curl away and behind her ear.

“When the Norns first came to me and commanded I take a wife from Earth to satisfy the debt Asgard owes from our lack of guardianship, I had not thought I would find her as beautiful, as radiant, as you.” Odin stared down at her and she felt like she should have said something but in the next moment he was kissing her hungrily, so different from the chaste exchange at their handfasting just hours earlier. Her breath was lost as he fisted her gown. The loose shift tightened on her frame until she really couldn't breathe. She was about to push at his chest when the fabric gave way, shredding on her form, and fluttered to the ground. She was naked in front of him and she stumbled back against the bed.

His hungry eyes traced her body and before she could gulp another lungful of air he was falling down onto her. Her back hit the luscious, plush coverlet but she barely noticed it as Odin’s not inconsiderable muscled body pressed her downwards. His mouth found her neck, claiming her with a bruising bite of his teeth.

She cried out as one of his hands grabbed her knee and forced it out from under him. Her thighs spread wide and she could feel the hot brand of his cock through his linen pants.

“I shall have you, girl,” he hissed, and he shoved his pants down with his free hand.

“Wait, no-!” her protests cut off with a cry as he thrust into her. She wasn't ready, wasn't remotely prepared and it burnt.

Darcy struggled under him but he was so large, his muscles bunching against her as he growled into her ear and thrust with no hesitation. Her breath hitched in her throat and she struggled to lift her other leg up onto the bed, the get some sort of leverage to make his passage inside her easier.

“My beauty, mine,” he breathed the words into her hair as he took her roughly, his huge hands spanning her wrists and hip with no effort. She felt him press her hands down into the velvet under her as if to keep her from struggling but the fight had gone out of her.

All she was to be was a vessel for his pleasure, she realized that then, and a hot flood of tears snuck down her cheeks as he pulled himself from her body and pressed back into her. He lifted her hips up with his one hand and the angle changed. On his next thrust a line of pleasure raced through her, catching her off guard after the burning, painful tearing that had been the first few minutes of her married life to him.

She cried out, her head falling back, and Odin paused in his movements. She didn't want to look at him but his stillness worried her. When she finally flickered her eyes in his direction, there was a smug expression on his face.

“So my lady is passionate. I had wondered why you were so silent.” He rolled his hips, hitting her gspot again and making her whole body arch up. His mouth closed over one of her nipples, a more tender touch than any she had experienced with him yet, and with a slow suckle he pulled another cry from her throat.

Slowly he teased her, until she was wet and the passage of his cock was not so brutal, his touch rough and gentle all at once. Darcy gripped at the coverlet as he fell into a rhythm again, heat building inside of her even if she didn't want it. She went deaf to her own gasping cries, Odin’s low purring chuckle, and then his hand swept down her stomach.

A sweet, icy feeling fell over her and she cried out, her toes curling into the thick coverlet, and she went blind for a moment, closing her eyes against the man over her.

When her muscles listened again and she remembered where she was, Odin had already pulled himself from her body and his serving man, the Aesir version of a valet, was dressing him properly.

She lay there, naked and spent, feeling raw and used and like there was a hole in her heart as the men's low murmurs reached her.

Odin turned to look at her, and then left the room without a word.

Silence rung in her ears and she held her breath, not sure he was actually gone. After his leavings had cooled on the inside of her thighs where they spilled from her, she sat up abruptly. 

She was alone. A hot feeling crawled up the back of her throat and she grabbed for the edge of the coverlet, and desperately scrubbed at her skin until it was red-raw. Still she could smell Odin on her.

Darcy sank to the floor at the edge of the bed and let herself cry. 


End file.
